


Gray Angel

by CollistaForest



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Assassination Plot(s), Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Angels and Demons au, Grian is sent by the Almighty Watchers to strike down a few demons in the world of Hermits.





	Gray Angel

He was here on an assignment from The Watchers, a small group of Angels that outrank him. He was to record on these "Hermits" and report back to The Watchers as soon as adequate data was collected. He was not to be seen by the Hermits, he was not to talk to the Hermits, he was not to interact with the Hermits in any way.

Unfortunately, his crash landing gathered a few eyes.

Grian the Almost-Watcher Angel with an extremely important secret mission stood from the crater he made in the dirt. He brushed the particles off of his plain white shirt.

The second he felt a group of eyes fall to him, he knew the mission was already compromised. But damn, if he wasn't going to give up his mission. He wasn't going to fail The Watchers. Not now, not ever.

There was murmuring of the Hermits as he stepped out of the crater, white feathered wings shaking the dirt out of themselves as he walked.

Someone came up to him as he settled, a man with a grayish purple helmet and green armor.

"Pardon me," He said, coming up to rest a hand on the Angel's shoulder. "Who are you?"

A man with a beard and a blue mechanical eye asked, "Where did you come from?"

A knight in full armor asked, "How did you get here?"

Grian ignored them all, still-faced, and continued to walk away. The needn't know why he was there.

He had a mission. 

He has never failed a mission.

-0-0-0-

He made base in an underwater sunken ship, not even raided yet. Those Hermits must not explore their own oceans as much as they should be. It wasn't even that far off of the main island.

A ringing came from a band on his wrist, shaking it twice created a holographic screen a bit larger than the face of a beacon.

Two purple-coated Watchers appeared on the screen almost immediately. At the sight of the two, Grian bowed his head and whispered, "Almighty."

"Xelqua," The first Watcher addressed. "We have news."

"There has been tellings of a few demons in your area. The constant flickering of your tracker must be an effect by one of them. Get it sorted out as soon as possible, Xelqua." The second said, voice much more shrew and raspy than the first.

"Yes, Almighty." Grian said, head still bowed.

"I had someone gather a list of who we suspect these demons to be, and we do know one for certain. The flickering of your tracker is most likely caused by a Redstone demon. The one most likely with you in that world is called Mumbo."

"I'd watch out for him," The second shrieked, "I've heard stories of what he's done! Some say he can kill without remorse with redstone traps!"

"Hush." The first said. "Your mission is to neutralize the demons, whether it be by returning them home, or by other… more bloody tactics."

"Yes, Almighty."

There, the message ended, and Grian took a little bit of time to gather a few weapons from this world, mostly a few loyal tridents.

A few hours later, cleaning water and blood from the tridents, he heard ice cracking and shattering behind him. He took a glance at a nearby clock and, of course, it was going haywire.

The demons were coming, and it was his mission to kill them.

Permanently.

"I think he's here." Announced one of the intruders. Grian dropped the bloody rag and adjusted his grip on the trident. It wasn't the same weight as most of the other weapons he's held before, but it'll do.

The furthest door creaked open, a red-dust covered hand on the handle. 

The exact second Grian was able to see black hair and horns, he threw the loyal trident. It lodged itself in the doorframe, right where the demon's face would be if it hadn't ducked.

"Whoa man," Someone in a red shirt said. "No need to fight."

The trident flew back into his hand, leaving holes in the wooden ship frame, a slow and steady stream of sea water seeping through. He brought his weapon back, getting ready to throw it again.

The last throw was only a warning, now it was time to aim to kill.

A short brown-haired demon walked in, jumping the second it saw his weapon. It shrieked and used its hands to cover its face as he launched the trident.

Grian didn't think the demon would protect itself just by covering its face, but it quickly proved him wrong the second ice a sheet of ice stopped the trident in the air.

"Hmm… fascinating. My Almighty told me one of you bunch had demonic powers, but I never knew there were two." Grian tried hard to suppress it, but he just couldn't help the smile growing on his face. Bringing back the corpses of not one, but  _ two  _ demons with these kinds of powers would surely rank him up to Watcher status.

"Hey buddy," The one in the red shirt said, hands up like he was trying to soothe a startled animal. "We really don't want to fight an angel."

"I guess we aren't going to agree, then." Grian smiled, trident lodging itself out of the sheet of ice and falling back into his hands. "Which is fine, really. You all will be dead soon."

"You sound really confident." One who looked like your average adventurer said. It was clear the demon was attempting it's best to draw out a weapon slowly, a sword. So far, it was the only one showing any signs of fighting back.

Good.

"Fortunately, I am extremely confident in my ability to kill you all quickly." He rolled his shoulders, wings fluttering. “Now if we could begin, I’d like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

He lunged at the one with ice-themed demonic powers, but his trident was crossed with another. The Adventurer had its own trident, trying with all of its force to hold back Grian.

“Mumbo, take Stress back to her base, Scar, keep him busy. I’m going to get Xisuma.” The one in red said. Craning his neck, he saw the mustached one, the one who had been unknowingly messing with his equipment, grab the brown-haired one by the arm and out of the shipwreck. The red one quickly followed, after making sure it’s friend was going to hold their own against him.

If Grian had anything to say about it, the demon wouldn’t last a minute against him.

“So you’re called Scar?” Grian asked.

“Why do you want to know, Angel?”

“Oh no reason, I just didn’t know they gave names to the lowest beings in Hell.”

“Ha!” Scar pushed back harder, sweat gathering under the brim of his hat. “I never knew Angels like you made banter.”

“It’s not advised, but The Watchers think highly of me, so I am allowed to get away with a few things.”

“A few things? Would letting us live be included in there?” It was trying to joke its way out of dying. Valiant effort, he had to admit, but there was no way he was going to fail his mission.

“Sorry, that’s not acceptable in the parameters of my mission. You four demons are going to have to die today.” Grian used his force to push it back, slamming it against the wall.

There was a pool of water at his ankles now. These were his favorite pair of gray jeans, positively ruined with sea water now.

“Thought I’d give it a shot.” Scar said just before he launched himself out of the water, trident first.

-0-0-0-

“You need to let loose!” Ren said, playfully shoving the Angel in the center of the circle of Hermits.

“Let… loose?” Grian had a semi-permanent look of unadulterated confusion on his face, he knew it. He couldn’t just…  _ let loose. _ There was 2,000 years of  _ “Be a good little soldier, follow orders.” _ instilled into his very being.

"Yeah, just relax for a bit." Mumbo said, putting both of his hands on the shoulders of the Angel. He could tell the Angel was trying his hardest not to shake them off, and he was sort of proud of that. 

"The Watchers will be-"

"Who cares about The Watchers, Grian." Xisuma said from the other end of the circle. "Here, you are allowed to just be you."

The Angel went into a bit of a frenzy, whipping his head from side to side and up and down, just trying to get a grip. On what? He doesn't really know anymore. Everything he's ever known is being rewritten by the Hermits.

Demons are nice, Angel's are mean, up is down and all is wrong with the world.

"-ey Hey, Grian." Mumbo patted his face until he came back from his own mind.

"You don't need to be their perfect soldier anymore."

-0-0-0-

Not a single Hermit knew if the change in the Angel was for the better or not. Now, he wasn't planning on killing any of the other Hermits, but he was now pranking the hell out of  _ everyone. _ It's like he turned into a pranking machine the second he defied The Watchers.

Every so often, a Hermit would see Grian flying around, laughing like hes heard the funniest joke of the century, and usually one kinda-upset Mumbo Jumbo on his Elytra right after him.

The first time a Hermit, Iskall, visited Grian's white concrete pillar base, he quickly discovered that when the Angel let loose, he  _ let loose. _

His storage situation was  _ criminal. _

Today, the newly formed Architects met together at the top of the concrete base. Mumbo landed a few seconds before Iskall, both stumbling when they landed for another reason other than still being unused to their Elytra.

Grian was sitting on a terracotta ring around the top of his base in a whole new outfit. A red sweater, sleeves pushed above his elbows, gray capris with a brown cuff, and dark red high tops

"Hi guys." Grian smiled, kicking his new shoes against the terracotta.

"You got a new look." Iskall said.

"Yeah, all the white and gray wasn't doing it for me, so I switched up the colors a bit." Wings fluttering behind him, he used their push to stand back up on his roof.

"It looks nice." Mumbo said, trying his best to not appear as awestruck as he was.

"Thanks Mumb." Grian walked to the edge of the roof, past his two fellow Architects. Looking back, it was kinda weird how he wanted to do nothing but please the Almighty, like a mindless beast being controlled by something higher than it. He's killed hundreds upon thousands of demons and creatures for them, but no more.

Now, he's friends with four of what is supposed to be his opponent, his rival species.

Oh how things have changed.

"Now, I have an idea for the shopping district. What do you two think of the name ' _ Sahara' _ ?"


End file.
